1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a multi-functional device having a scanner module and an image scanning apparatus employing the scanner module, and more particularly, to a multi-functional device having a scanner module and an image scanning apparatus employing the scanner module, in which an illuminating structure is precisely assembled without being damaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanner module, which is generally employed in a multi-functional device having an image forming apparatus, scans image information at a predetermined position of a document with light from an illuminator and forms an image on an image sensor on the basis of the light reflected from the document through an imaging lens, thereby reading the image information from a predetermined position of the document.
As an inexpensive and high-intensity white light emitting diode (LED) has recently been developed, a scanner module employing the white LED as a light source has also appeared.
The illuminator for the scanner module has to secure sufficient brightness in a region where an image is formed and equally distribute illumination to get uniform output throughout pixels of the formed image. Accordingly, a light guiding unit is needed for guiding the light from the LED to an illuminating position.
A conventional LED and a light guiding unit employing the same have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,903 B1 (Furusawa et al., Published on Mar. 19, 2002)
Referring to this conventional LED and the light guiding unit, the light source is placed at one end portion of a transparent light guiding unit, and the light guiding unit is installed into a case by sliding insert from one side opening of the case.
However, if the illuminator having this conventional structure is applied to the scanner module, the light guiding unit may be scratched when the light guiding unit slides into the case, thereby causing deterioration in guiding the light. Further, when the light guiding unit is installed in the case, there is no structure of precisely guiding the light guiding unit to an installation position, thereby causing deterioration in precise assembly.
Also, the illuminator employed in the scanner module has to be readily assembled so as to mass-produce the scanner module. Meanwhile, because the light guiding unit is made of a transparent material and has a long and thin structure, it can easily become bent. Therefore, a guide holder for supporting the light guiding unit is required to have a structure enough to keep a straight shape of the light guiding unit.